


Legacy

by alexanderhamilsin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Clubbing, Co-workers, Co-workers to Fuckbuddies to Lovers, Daddy Kink, Jealousy, M/M, Other, Smut, Teacher-Teacher relationship, don't know where this is going rn, lots of sex lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderhamilsin/pseuds/alexanderhamilsin
Summary: Coworkers Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens are great friends.That is until John sees something he wasn't supposed to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!! I restarted this story? I'm rewriting it with the same plot, but better writing skills on my side. Last time I wrote a fic was January, so be merciful pls.

If you want to find Alexander Hamilton, look in building 2 and listen for groans of frustration. Follow the sounds until you see a sleep-deprived man holding his head in his hands.

 

“Mr. Hamilton?” One brave student of him  _ dares _ to ask.

“What!” Alex snaps, accidently pulling a chunk of hair out as he looks up.

“A-Are you okay?”  
“No, I am not okay, Cynthia. As a matter of fact, I am _livid._ ”  
“Why?” She asked, voice trembling.

“I asked you all on the last test, you know, the one most of you failed? I asked you to give a synopsis on  _ To Kill A Mockingbird.  _ And you know what I discovered? 4 of you in this class had the exact same answer. Weird enough already, right? Well I just now discovered that it’s  _ alllll  _ from Sparknotes! But I know you all wouldn’t do that to me, right? You respect me and respect the fact that I try to teach you, right? Apparently not!”

 

No one speaks after his spiel, for some reason.

 

“Great, thanks everyone.” He says, and you can hear the hope that was drained from his voice.

The bell rings at that time, all the students probably saying a silent prayer. Alex definitely was, because the school day is finally  _ over. _

Before he can leave, there’s a few short taps on his doorframe. His saving grace from toppling into madness, here to save him.

 

“Hey there, Alex.”

“Laurens, thank god.”

“I’m assuming you’ve had a good day?” John laughs and walks further into the classroom.

“Wish I could say I did. My kids are criminals.”

“How so?”

“Some of them copied their synopsis’ off of Sparknotes. Four in just that last class, and at least 10 more scattered throughout.”

“I’m sorry. Maybe you should’ve spread the assignments out more so they wouldn’t feel as pressured?”  
“I’m just doing what the state tells me to do, John.”

“I’m sure not  _ all  _ of that’s required, though.”

“Yeah, but I’ve gotta keep them fresh.”

“Maybe they’ll stay fresh-er if you give them a break.”

“Nope. They have to prove they deserve a break first.”  
“This is why you’re what the kids call a ‘least-favorite’.”  
“Oh come off it, I’m not the _least-_ favorite.”  
“Whatever you say.”

“I should probably be heading home.” Alex says, upset by John’s comments.

“Come on, don’t be upset! Just trying to help.”

“Well I am upset. Goodnight, John.” Alex waves John away.

“Goodnight, Alex.” John says, clearly hurt.

 

-

 

Alex works late, like most days. Finishes grading the To Kill A Mockingbird synopsis papers. Finds 2 more that were copied, but these were from Wikipedia. 

He gets home around 8:30 and follows his nightly routine, nothing has changed for months in how he spends his nights.

 

-Get home.

-Have a glass of wine. Or two.

-Check tinder.

-Check twitter.

-Occasionally, have a late-night hookup.

-More wine.

-Sleep.

 

Tonight, to his despair, there is no hookup tonight. No luck on tinder. Just wine. So, he gets bored and thinks about the day.

Shit, he messed up with Laurens. He should probably apologize.

 

**Alexander Hamilton:** Hey, John. Really sorry about snapping at you today. I didn’t get enough sleep and my kids had been pissing me off all day. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.

**John Laurens:** Hey, Alex. It’s all good! I understand. Make sure you get enough sleep tonight or I might have to yell back. ;)

**Alexander Hamilton:** Why the winking face?

**John Laurens:** Because I was joking!

**Alexander Hamilton:** Oh, cool. Goodnight, see you tomorrow.

**John Laurens:** Goodnight! :)   
  


Alex sets his phone down on the couch and eventually has trouble keeping his eyes open. He decides he should actually get some sleep, maybe get more than four hours tonight. That’d be great.

He brushes his teeth, if you can call it that. The toothbrush is in his mouth for maybe ten seconds. Then he collapses on his bed,  just barely remembering to plug in his phone before he goes to sleep.

The last thing he thinks of his how much more work could be done if he wasn’t asleep then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof it's been nine months since I wrote anything.  
> Any way I'm older and more unstable than ever, here's some words!

Alex wakes up in the morning feeling surprisingly well-rested. Almost as it he slept for 9 months.

 

**_(a/n: you see it is a JOKE because i didn’t update for 9 FUGGIN MONTHS. SORRY.)_ **

 

He rolls to his side and picks up his phone, seeing a few notifications from twitter and a text. 

 

**John Laurens:** Hey, Alex! Dont forget that there is a teacher’s meeting after school today. :)

 

Alex chooses to ignore the missing apostrophe, he doesn’t want to be an ass.

 

**Alexander Hamilton:** Good morning, John. Already with the smiley faces? How are you so peppy this early? Also, thanks for the reminder.

 

Alex (begrudgingly) stands up from his bed and walks to the bathroom. He splashes his face with water because that is enough face washing for him, thank you. He puts on the same jeans from yesterday with a clean but wrinkled blue button down.

He skips on making a coffee today and just buy one from the gas station, whispering ‘treat yo’self’ to himself as he checks out.

 

He gets into his classroom and there is a note laying on his desk, all folded up. With a curious expression, he opens it.

 

_ Don’t yell today, please. -Laurens :) _

 

Alex smiles and sets down his stuff before walking over to John’s room. John is looking out the window and doesn’t even notice him walk in.

 

“You could have texted me, you know.”

“You’ve gotta look up from your phone sometimes, experience the world around you, man!” John smiles at him as he turns around.

“Chipper as always.” Alex shakes his head and laughs.

“What’s not to be chipper about, it’s a beautiful day out there!” He points to the window, the sun shining through.

“It’s supposed to rain around noon.”

John just frowns at him and turns back around.

“Aw, come on. Just trying to protect your feelings so you aren’t disappointed when it rains.” Alex smiles.

John fake sniffles and points to his door. His voice cracking, he says 

“Don’t let the door hit you where mother nature split you.”

“Almost as poetic as Shakespeare.” Alex chuckles as he walks out the door.

“Have a nice day, Alex!”

“You too, John.”

 

-

 

Alex was hoping to make class better today than it was yesterday. The students filed in for his last period English class, the only one he yelled at yesterday.

 

“Okay everyone, please find a seat.”

 

Everyone cast nervous glances and went silent, not wanting a repeat of yesterday.

 

“I’m not going to yell at you, I promise. In fact, I wanted to apologize. I know that I’m hard on you and I wanted to thank you for sticking with me. There are so many other classes you could have taken for an English credit. This is one of the most challenging ones. I wanted to give you all an opportunity today in order to thank you for both staying and putting up with my yelling. You all can reassess your tests OR your essays without filling out a ticket.”

 

All of the students broke out in grins.

 

“Now this is gonna be a very rare thing for me to do, so take advantage of it. You have the rest of class to work.”

 

Everyone broke out in chatter as they pulled out notebooks and the sort as Alex sat down at his desk.

 

**Alexander Hamilton:** I did something nice. Are you happy?

**John Laurens:** Yay! Yes, I am! What’d you do?

**Alexander Hamilton:** I’m letting the class I yelled at reassess without doing a ticket.

**John Laurens:** It’s a start. Did you look outside today?

**Alexander Hamilton:** No, should I?

**John Laurens:** Yes!!!

 

Alex walks over to his window and draws the blinds open sees nothing, then walks back.

 

**Alexander Hamilton:** What was I supposed to see?

**John Laurens:** It didn’t rain! :)

**Alexander Hamilton:** You’re 7 years old, I swear.

**John Laurens:** It’s just the childlike wonder that you seemed to have lost. :(

**Alexander Hamilton:** Whatever, I don’t need it.

**John Laurens:** Whatever you say. I’ve got to go, see you later!

**Alexander Hamilton:** Okay, goodbye!

  
Alex sighs and shuts down his laptop, watches the students for the rest of the period.


	3. smut warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in a day bc i feel like shit for leaving it for nine months.  
> smut warning here ahhh.  
> also starting some conflict!

Alex got home after work and could not be happier. Home is where the air conditioning is. He throws his bags to the floor and walks to his room, stripping quickly and throwing on his go-to pajamas.

An XXL tattered shirt with multiple unidentifiable stains and sweatpants that are falling off of his hips. He flops down on his bed and pulls out his phone.

First he scrolls through his twitter, not much happening there. He had time and he’s not tired, so he goes on Grindr. Why not?

He scrolls through for a bit and one picture catches his eye. Not a face, oh no. You don’t come to Grindr to find a face. It was a picture of someone’s abs. It wasn’t the complete washboard abs that most people would google and use, it was clearly real. Toned enough to be attractive to Alex but not so toned he felt bad about himself. It was perfect.

He clicks on the picture and then the message button. Before sending his message, he reflected on when he was choosing his username.

 

**greeneggsandHam:** Hey there.

**yourdearJack:** hey, how are you tonight?

**greeneggsandHam:** I’m okay, lonely. How about you?

**yourdearJack:** im fine. I can make you less lonely, if you’d like. ;)

**greeneggsandHam:** Wow, straight to the point. I see.

**yourdearJack:** it is Grindr, honey. Why would you be on here if you were expecting a conversation?

**greeneggsandHam:** I guess you’re right. Do you want to video call, I don’t want to leave my house.

**yourdearJack:** of course. 

 

They exchange skype usernames and Alex hits the call button and then realizes he is still in his comfy clothes, aka his ugly clothes. He quickly jumps out of bed. He sprints to his dresser and picks out some slightly better clothes.

 

“Hello?” Says the stranger on the phone.

“Um- one second!” Alex yells as he finishes putting pants on.

“Ready when you are.” Says the voice, sounding bored.

Alex jumps back into bed, not showing his face to the camera for privacy. The other man doesn’t have his face showing either.

 

“Hi.” Says Alex in a deep voice, trying to seem sexy.

“Hey there, hon.”

“So, how are you?”

“We’ve been over this already.”

“Oh, okay. Um, what should I call you?”

“You can call be Jack. You?”   
“Just call me Al.”

“Boring, but okay.”

 

Jack runs his hand down his chest and rubs the front of his pants, shifting his hips up and down.

“What do you want?” Alex takes a second to think but doesn’t get to speak.

“Take off your shirt, Al.”

Alex obliges and slowly strips his shirt off revealing his stomach.

“Fuck.” Jack says under his breath as he starts removing his pants.

“What now, baby?”   
“Take of your pants.”

Alex shows more of his legs on the screen while sliding his sweatpants down his legs. After they were off he angled the camera towards his torso again and Jack realized the other man hadn’t worn underwear.

“You didn’t wear underwear.” He states as if Alex may not have known.

“Easy access?” Alex chuckles and can see a small blush go down the man’s freckled chest.

“You’re so desperate for it.”   
“Yes, I am.” Alex moans and bucks his hips up, reaching for his cock again.

“Don’t even think about it. I’ll tell you when you can touch yourself.”

Alex moans once more.

“Yes, Papi.” He says breathily and Jack chokes.

“What did you call me?” He said when he got a grip again.

“N- Nothing.”   
“Say it again.”

“You don’t have to-”   
“ _ Say it.”  _ Jack says forcefully and starts stroking himself.

“ _ Papi.”  _ Alex says on a moan.

“Touch yourself for me, baby. Please.” Jack strokes himself more furiously and bites his bottom lip as he watches Al put on a show for him.

“Let me come Papi, please.” Alex says please about twenty more times before Jack finally speaks again.

“Go ahead, doll.”

Alex comes with a groan and spills over his hand and stomach. Jack is still stroking himself, but is getting close.

“Do one more thing for me, sugar.”

“What is it, Papi?”

“Clean it up for me, let me see it.”

Alex scoops some of his come up with his fingers and props the camera up on his bed. He shows his face to the camera, throwing caution to the wind, as he sticks the fingers in his mouth and uses his tongue to lick the rest up.

 

-

 

John didn’t expect his evening to end by watching his coworker licking up his own come, but here he is.

And god damn, if it isn’t a sight to behold.

“Look in the camera, Al.”

Alex does so and John finally gets his release. He decides not to tell Alex what he’s seen, or to let him know that he was Jack.

“I cleaned it all, Papi.”

“Yes, you did so good for me, baby.”

“Thank you.”

“I’ve got to go.”   
“Wait, can we do this again sometime?” Alex sounds hopeful.

“Um, yeah. Just keep me on your friends list here. Goodnight, Al.”

“Goodnight,  _ Papi. _ ” Alex winks before John hangs up.

 

He takes a shower afterwards and gets hard again by thinking about the call but switched the water to cold in attempt to get rid of it. When he is changed and in bed, he gets a message.

 

**Alexander Hamilton:** Hey John, how are you this fine night?

**John Laurens:** I’m fine. why are you so happy?

**Alexander Hamilton:** It’s just been a really good night.

**John Laurens:** why’s that?

**Alexander Hamilton:** It just feels nice knowing I did something nice at school. :)

**John Laurens:** i think that’s the first time you’ve used a smiley face.

**Alexander Hamilton:** You’re right, I think!

**John Laurens:** I’ve gotta head. Goodnight, Alex. I’ll see you at school.

**Alexander Hamilton:** Goodnight, John!

 

John opens up Grindr once more before he goes to bed. He’s on Alex’s profile. His finger hovers over the block button for longer than he’d care to admit, but he ended up just turning his phone off.

 

He didn’t get much sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof some conflict. also the timeline is fucked up. and i always seem to write ooc. whoops. kill me.

John woke up, thought for a second, and groaned. School was gonna be rough today.

He gets ready pretty quickly. He doesn’t bother to brush his hair, just throwing it back in a ponytail.

He drives slowly to the school, trying to avoid seeing Alex before class. 

He gets inside his room and sets up for the day, making stacks of graded papers to hand back.

 

“Good morning, John.” Alex says walking in. John wants to scream.

“Morning.”

“No motivational spiel today, must be a rough day.” Alex chuckles.

“Yeah, it is.” John doesn’t look at Alex as he feels his cock stir, thinking about last night.

Alex frowns and sighs. John turns around and finally looks at him, not being able to rid his mind of the image of the other man naked.

“What’s wrong?”   
“You seem off, I am just worried.”   
“I’m fine, Alex. Just tired.” John smiles.

“Okay, IM me if you need anything.”   
“Okay. See you, Alex.

“See ya.”

Alex walks out and John takes a look at his ass before mentally scolding himself.

-  
The day was just as bad as he thought it was.

Alex had tries multiple times to IM John, but John ignored them, fearing he would say something.

This happened for the next week or so. Alex eventually stopped hanging out in John’s room in the morning.

John had other teachers he was friends with, but Alex didn’t. It was hard without John.

Even though Alex and John had been avoiding each other, Al and Jack were calling almost every night and getting off to each other. It seemed to be a great way to build tension on John and release tension for Alex.

 

-

John was laying in bed about to fall asleep when his phone buzzed.

 

**greeneggsandHam:** I miss you, Papi.

 

John frowns and tells himself he shouldn’t reply.

He replies anyway.

 

**yourdearJack:** do you miss me or my dick.

**greeneggsandHam:** Your dick. We haven’t had substantial conversation before, so I don’t know why I would miss you.

 

If only he knew.

 

**yourdearJack:** i think you know me.

**greeneggsandHam:** How’s that.

**yourdearJack:** you just do. Video call?

**greeneggsandHam:** You  bet.

  
  


John still doesn’t show his face, Alex is, though. Doesn’t make his situation easier that he’s already shirtless.

 

“Hey, Jack.”   
“Al.”

“How are you?”   
“Kind of shitty. Better now that you’re here.”

“Charming. Why are you shitty?”

“Like you care.”   
“I do. Can’t jack off knowing that you’re upset.”   
“I just lost a friend, it’s my own fault. It’ll be fine, though.”

“I feel that. My friend left me without a reason. Just dropped me.”   
  


_ Ouch. _

 

“I’m on the other side. I realized something about a friend and I just couldn’t face them. I care about them a lot still, though.”   
“I doubt mine has even thought of me.”   
“I bet he has.”   
“How would you know?”

“If I were him, I wouldn’t stop thinking about a guy like you.”   
“Thank you, Jack.”   
“Of course.”

 

There was a moment of silence where Alex bit his lip.

 

“Can I have some advice?” He asks.

“Yeah, what is it?” 

“Should I try to talk to him about it? Should I just leave it be?”   
“Depends, do you still care about him?”   
“Yeah, a lot.”   
“Would you be willing to forgive him?”

“Yeah, I just want to be his friend again.”   
“You should, then.”

 

More silence.

 

“You’re right. I think I should call him.”

“O-Okay.”   
“I’ve got to leave you, though. I can call back afterwards.”

“That’s okay, Al. Just do what you have to do.”   
“Okay. Thank you, Jack.”

“You’re welcome. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

 

Jack hangs up and prepares himself for the call that comes not 10 seconds later. He picks up on the third ring.

 

“Hey, Alex.”   
“Hey there, John.”   
“What’s up?”   
“I was just wondering if you’d want to get coffee on Saturday? We haven’t talked.”   
“Yeah, that’d be nice.”

“Okay, great.”   
“Yeah.”   
  


Silence.

 

“What’s been up with you?” Alex asks.

“What?”   
“You’ve been so distant. Not as happy. Is everything okay?”   
“Yeah. What about you? You’ve been less of a hardass.”

Alex laughs.

“Someone’s just been helping me out.”   
“Who?”

“Just a friend, some guy named Jack.”

“Oh.” John felt a pang of guilt.

“Yeah. Well, I’ll see you Saturday, then.” Alex would have said at school, but they barely see each other anymore.

“I’ll see you.”   
“Bye.”   
“Bye.”

 

Once he hangs up, John screams into his pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> john (kind of) comes clean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowee quick updates

John walks into the small coffee shop cautiously, hoping he’d be there before Alex. He’s wearing a cozy sweater and jeans since the weather is starting to go cold. He orders a vanilla cappuccino for himself and espresso for Alex, knowing it was his favorite since he always uses the espresso machine in the break room the english department had donated last Christmas.

 

He waits for a few minutes while thinking. He still doesn’t know what to say. Should he tell Alex that he was Jack? Should he keep it quiet? He doesn’t have much time to think before Alex walks in. He looks really nice.

He smiles at John and sits down.

 

“I ordered an espresso for you.”   
“Thanks.”

“So, what’s up?”

“Not much. You?”

“Nothing, really.”   
“Cool.”

 

They both take a few sips of coffee and sit in silence for a few minutes.

 

“John, what did I do?”

“What do you mean?”   
“You’ve always been the conversation maker. Everything was fine. Then you stopped talking to me. What did I do to make that happen?”   
‘N- Nothing. You didn’t do anything.”   
“Come on. I had to have done something.”

“You didn’t. I swear. You’ve changed too, you know. You’ve been a lot happier in these past few weeks. Due to anything special?”

Alex smiles.

“Yeah. Some _ one  _ more like.”   
“Oh? Who?” John gets slightly jealous.

“This- guy.” Alex smiles coyly.

“Oh. I didn’t know you were-” John trails off, lying.   
“Yeah.”

“What’s his name?”   
“Jack.”

_ Oh. _

“That- That’s a nice name. How’d you meet?”

“This is gonna sound stupid, but we met on Grindr.”   
“Isn’t that just for hookups?”   
“Yeah, sort of. But I don’t know, I just felt connected to him.” 

“That’s nice.”   
“Are you going to ask him on a date?”   
“Yeah, I think I might.” Alex smiles.

“Cool, when?”   
“Probably tonight?”

“That’s nice.”   
“Yeah. So, anyone special in your life?”

“Nope. Nothing happening.”

“I’m sorry.”   
“It’s okay. How are your classes? Any better at not plagiarizing?”

“Not really. Now they think that I’m gonna let it slide again.” He sighs.

“Aw man, I’m sorry.” John laughs.

“Not funny.” Alex glances up at him, smiling. 

“Sort of.”   
“Whatever.” Alex rolls his eyes and John smiles fondly at him.

“I missed you, John.”   
“I missed you too.”

 

They sit for a while longer, talking mostly about school. After about 20 minutes, Alex gets up.

 

“I’ve got to go, I think. It was nice catching up with you, though.”   
“You too! Good luck with Jack.” John gets up as well and leans in for a hug.

“Thanks! I’ll tell you how it goes.”

“Alright.”

 

John waits for Alex to leave before sitting down again and finishing his cappuccino in silence.

 

**greeneggsandHam:** Hey, Jack!

 

John sighs and types back a message, slipping into his other persona.

 

**yourdearJack:** back for more?

**greeneggsandHam:** No, actually. I wanted to ask you something.

**yourdearJack:** what would that be?

**greeneggsandHam:** Do you want to meet up sometime?

**yourdearJack:** like a hook-up?

**greeneggsandHam:** It can be, if you want. But I was thinking more of a date-type thing?

 

John doesn’t reply for a second, just staring at his screen.

 

**greeneggsandHam:** Judging by you leaving me on read, I’ll take that as a no. I’m sorry I asked.

**yourdearJack:** no i want to.

**yourdearJack:** im just nervous.

**greeneggsandHam:** Am I intimidating? I swear I’m not a murderer or anything.

**yourdearJack:** no youre great

**yourdearJack:** i have to tell you something bad.

**greeneggsandHam:** Please just tell me. I really feel something with you, Jack. 

**yourdearJack:** you know me in real life

**yourdearJack:** i know you

**yourdearJack:** that’s why i never show my face

**greeneggsandHam:** Oh.

**yourdearJack:** I’m sorry. I feel something with you too, Al. i dont want to ruin our friendship by telling you who i am. 

**greeneggsandHam:** We’re friends? I don’t have any friends who are gay, as far as I know. 

**yourdearJack:** I’m not out. im sorry.

**yourdearJack:** do you still want to meet?

 

Alex is typing for what feels like forever.

 

**greeneggsandHam:** Yes. I don’t think I can handle it over text. 

**yourdearJack:** When does it work for you?

**greeneggsandHam:** any time in the afternoon or weekends, you can understand why if you really know who i am.

**yourdearJack:** yeah. a teacher.

**greeneggsandHam:** Dear God. 

**greeneggsandHam:** Okay, how about tomorrow at 5?

**yourdearJack:** sounds great, where do you want to go?

**greeneggsandHam:** How about Redwood? They have that private outside area and we definitely need to talk so we can figure this all out.

**yourdearJack:** agreed. I’ll meet you there.

**greeneggsandHam:** Okay.

 

John clicks away from Grindr but doesn’t have much time until his phone buzzes again.

 

**Alexander Hamilton:** John, I need help.

**John Laurens:** What is it? Something with Jack?

**Alexander Hamilton:** Yeah. He says I know him in real life.

**John Laurens:** Oh. How do you feel?

**Alexander Hamilton:** Scared. I don’t know how I can face him.

**John Laurens:** Why?

**Alexander Hamilton:** Let’s just say I’ve said some things to him and shown him things I shouldn’t have.

**John Laurens:** Oh. I’m sorry. I’m sure he didn’t mean anything by it. In fact, it should be flattering.

**Alexander Hamilton:** I guess.

**John Laurens:** When are you seeing him?

**Alexander Hamilton:** I never said I was.

**John Laurens:** Sorry, I assumed.

**Alexander Hamilton:** We’re meeting tomorrow at 5. I’m scared.

**John Laurens:** It will be okay. He clearly has feelings for you.

**Alexander Hamilton:** Hopefully. I’m gonna sleep. Goodnight.

**John Laurens:** Goodnight, Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments motivate me! please tell me how you want this interaction to go bc i have no clue what i'm doing lmao


	6. Chapter 6

Alex was extremely nervous, but he believes that it’s understandable why.

Someone in his life, no. A  _ friend  _ in his life has been lying to him.

He didn’t even know a Jack. What the hell is happening.

He decides to dress up. Despite the lying, he still  _ did  _ feel a connection with this man. 

He puts on a white button down with khaki pants. Not too fancy but not too casual, nice.

He checks his hair, pops a mint, and heads out despite his nerves.

He’s gotta face it sometime.

-

John’s nervous but that’s understandable, right?

He put extra work in his hair during his shower this morning and put on his favorite cologne. Alex complimented it once.

He puts on printed button that had been hanging up so it didn’t have any wrinkles and some jeans that he ironed himself, thank you very much.

He thought is was okay. Hopefully enough to impress Alex.

Then he leaves, even with the knot in his stomach.

-

John’s been sitting outside the Redwood for a while and figures he may have time to use the bathroom, so he does. Splashes some water on his face and stares at himself, washes his hands once more and goes back outside.

Alex is sitting there, ringing his hands.

John stares at him through the doors, not wanting to face him.

Then Alex looks at him.

The look of fear in his eyes turn into something more like confusion.

John goes outside and sits down.

 

“Hey, Alex.”   
“Hey, John. Are you with someone here right now?”

“Um, no.”

“Oh. I’m meeting Jack.”   
“Oh.”

There’s some silence.

“Alex.”

“I know already. I’m trying to deny it.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Alex isn’t meeting his eyes. It hurts.   
“I- I don’t know. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“You could have told me.”   
“No, I couldn’t. I know you would have been uncomfortable.”   
“Why?”   
“Well, we both said some-  _ things. _ ” They both blush.

“Is this why you were so distant?”

“Yes. I couldn’t look at you.”   
“Why?”

“Every time I looked at you, I thought of what I saw. It’s hard to think of someone as a friend after you’ve seen that. Would you want to be  _ my  _ friend after all you’ve seen.”

“Yes. Because I know that the kinks of someone doesn’t affect anything. They’re still the same person.”   
“That’s not- I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Then what did you mean, John?!” Alex says louder than he meant to. John closes his eyes and sighs.

“I couldn’t think of you as a friend.”   
“Did I really lose that status?”   
“No, I- I couldn’t Every time I saw you I wanted to do exactly what we’ve done over call, but in real like. You say  _ my  _ name instead of ‘Jack’. I wanted to kiss that stupid smirk off of your face when you’re laughing at me. It’s hard to be friends with someone that you want to fuck.”   
He didn’t mean to sound so aggressive on the last line, but he was anyway.

“John, I-”   
“It’s okay. I get it, I’ll leave.” John gets up.

“No, John. Sit back down.” John does.

“I am so so sorry, Alex. I understand why you wouldn’t want to be my friend after this.”   
“John. I wasn’t lying when I told you that I felt a connection with ‘Jack’. With  _ you. _ ”   
“What do you mean?”

“I want to be your friend. Better friends than before. Okay?”

“Okay.”   
“But, I can’t deny that I’d miss Jack. So I want to be friends with John with the benefit of having Jack to myself.”   
“I- I don’t know what you mean?” 

“I want to have sex with you, John. We’ve said so much over Grindr, I want to make it real.”   
“Oh.” John blushes but can’t deny that he’s interested.

“What do you think?”   
“O- Okay?”

“I don’t want to force you.”   
“No, no. I want to.  _ God,  _ I want to. But I don’t want this to make things weird between us.”   
“It won’t, I promise.”   
“Well, okay. I’d really like that, Alex.”   
“Can I follow you back to your place?”   
“What?” John chokes on air.

“Sorry to be so quick, but I can’t stop thinking about what you said earlier. And all I’ve seen on Grinder. I want it to be real.”

“Okay.” John smiles, feeling blood rush down.

They get up together and go to their cars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment i have no clue if this is shit or not


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realized im cranking these out so quick because im not proof reading lmao help me

John unlocks his apartment door cautiously and holds the door for Alex once inside.

 

“Just sit down wherever.” John says and hangs his coat on the hook, getting Alex’s for him.

 

Alex sits on the couch but can’t relax. He’s mad at himself for being so forward.

John sits down next to him, clearly uncomfortable.

 

“So, TV?” He asks and reaches for the remote. Alex just nods.

 

They sit for a while while watching something on HGTV, it was on when the TV was turned on and no one objected to it.

 

“This is already weird, John.”   
“I know. I’m sorry.”   
“Do you still want to?”   
“Yeah, yeah. Just nervous. You’re my friend.”

“Do you want to watch a movie or something?” Alex asks, trying to get their minds off of it.

“Sure, yeah.”

 

They settle on some romantic comedy from John’s suggested movies on netflix. It was dark out and no lights illuminated the room besides the TV.

 

Alex slowly made his way closer to John’s side and leans onto him after about 10 minutes of doing so, both of them finally relaxed in the couch.

There eventually ended up being a sex scene between the two main characters. Both Alex and John tensed up. It was over after a while but they did not relax until about 40 minutes afterwards.

At one point, the two characters were standing in the rain and hugging, eventually kissing.

 

“Hey, Alex?” John asked cautiously.

“Yeah?” Alex looks up at John and sees him leaning in for a kiss, lip trembling.

Alex meets him in the middle and put one hand on his face and the other on his thigh.

They stay for a while with their foreheads against each other. John eventually initiates a more heated, open-mouthed kiss. Alex reciprocates, gladly.

The intensity increases as time progresses and somehow, John ends up laying down and Alex is straddling him.

John places a hand on either one of Alex’s hips and puts pressure on, bucking up his hips into Alex’s.

 

“ _ John.”  _ Alex pulls away and says before starting to suck on his neck.

“What is it, babygirl?”

“Touch me, please.”   
“Be more specific.”

“You know what I mean.” Alex rolls his eyes.

“No. Ask politely.”   
“Touch my dick. Please. Please, Papi.” Alex says and John moans, finally hearing it in real life.

“ _ Yes. _ ”

John unbuttons Alex’s pants and pulls them down enough to get his cock free. John starts to pump it while looking in Alex’s eyes. Alex leans forwards and catches John’s lips in a messy kiss.

“Off.” Alex says and tugs at the bottom of John’s shirt. John quickly strips is off and Alex feels around his abs, the ones that drew him in in the first place.

“You’re so beautiful, John.”   
“Same goes to you.” John sucks on Alex’s neck, occasionally biting it.

“I want you, John.”   
“I couldn’t tell.” John chuckles, Alex swats him with a smile.

“I’m close, John.” Alex pants.

“One second, baby girl.” John flips them over so he is now on top, rutting into Alex and stroking the other man. He whispers praises into the other man’s neck as they both come, Alex getting it all over both his and John’s shirts and pants.

“I’m sorry.” Alex says.

“It’s okay.”

They’re both breathing heavily for a few minutes before John gets up.

“Where are you going?” 

“Gonna get a rag, clean us up.”   
“‘Mkay.”

 

John returns with both a rag and some clothes for Alex to change into.

“So you don’t go home covered in come.”

“Thanks.”

 

They clean up and Alex gathers his things after changing.

“Leaving?”   
“Yeah, I probably should. School tomorrow.”   
“Oh, fuck. I forgot.” John frowns.

“Yeah. I’ve gotta grade and stuff. Sorry.”   
“Bye, Alex.”   
“Bye, John.”   
  


Alex rushes out, seeming very anxious to get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment so i can get clout please


	8. more smut

When John was getting ready the next morning he noticed something-  _ interesting  _  to say the least.

He was standing naked before his mirror about to get in the shower when he noticed hickeys going down his neck and chest, ones that he could  _ not  _ cover with any shirt.

_ Fuck. _

He’s at a loss for words. He’s gonna get made fun of mercilessly, mostly by Alex.

He tries to move past it. He chooses a shirt with a high collar but there are still hickeys peeking out.

-

He gets to the school and is setting up for the day as Alex walks in.

“Good morning, John.”   
John doesn’t reply, casting a mean look towards Alex.

“What did  _ I  _ do?” He asks and walks closer.

John scowls at him and pulls his collar down a little bit. Alex just laughs.

“You did the same to me! And-” He lifts to bottom of his shirt to show purple bruises on his hips from where John was grabbing him.

“At least you can hide those!” 

“Still hurts.” Alex mumbles

“I don’t see any hickeys on you, anyway.”

“Yeah, I had Eliza cover them up. Went over to see her this morning.”   
“I didn’t even  _ think  _ of that! Is she at the school yet?”

“Yeah, just go to her room.”

“Wait. Does she know that we…” He trails off.

“No. Don’t say anything, please.” Alex looks nervous.

“Okay, yeah.” John heads out.

“I’ll see you later, John.”   
“Later, Al.”

Alex blushes. 

-

**John Laurens:** I’m gonna die.

**Alexander Hamilton:** Why’s that?

**John Laurens:** Eliza didn’t have anything to help but band aids, that makes it look even more suspicious.

**Alexander Hamilton:** That’s what you get for not thinking ahead.

**John Laurens:** whatEVER. Im over your attitude.

**Alexander Hamilton:** Sure you are.

**John Laurens:** I’m not even sorry for yours, you’re being ungrateful for being able to cover it.

**Alexander Hamilton:** I don't mind. I like them.

 

John’s face drains of color.

 

**Alexander Hamilton:** Did I get you?

**John Laurens:** Stop it.

**Alexander Hamilton:** You should give me more. I want to show them off.

**John Laurens:** Alex. Seriously? We’re in school.

**Alexander Hamilton:** I don’t mind.

**John Laurens:** Meet me for lunch.

**Alexander Hamilton:** Whatever you want.

 

John leans back in his chair and bites his lip while smiling.

-

12:03 couldn’t come around soon enough. Since he has texted John he has not stopped moving, getting antsier by the second.

Once the bell finally rings for lunch, he rushes to John’s room.

 

“Hey there, Alex.” John smiles as if he wasn’t about to ruin him.

“Hey, John.”

“Wanna go somewhere else?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“I can drive.”   
“Okay.”

 

They smile at each other and walk to John’s car. In about 5 minutes they find themselves outside John’s apartment once more.

They quickly get inside and John pushes Alex up against the wall once the door is close.

 

“You think it was funny earlier, teasing me?” He says and dives in to nip at Alex’s neck.

“N- No, Papi.”

“Then  _ why did you do it?” _

“I don’t know, I’m sorry!” Alex grabs at John’s hair.

“Distracting my work. Such a fucking nuisance, baby doll.”

“I’m sorry.” He whispers.

“No you aren’t. Come with me.” He grabs Alex’s hand and takes him to the bedroom, sitting himself down on the bed and having Alex sit on his lap. He takes off Alex’s shirt and gives the other man more hickeys.  _ Ask and you shall receive.  _ He whispers.

Alex is rolling his hips down onto John’s and moaning. John puts his mouth next to his ear and holds him tight.

“Are you okay, Alex?”   
“Why did you stop?”   
“I don’t want to do anything you don’t like. Am I being too rough?”

“No, keep going.”

John moans and nips and Alex’s earlobe before pushing him down on the bed. He kisses down the man’s stomach and whispers praises to him. He looks up at Alex as he pulls his pants down and palms at Alex’s cock.

“Papi _ , please.” _

_ “ _ Patience, babygirl.”

John sucks on Alex’s inner thighs and reaches to grab his hips, pressing into the pre-existing bruises. Alex throws his head back.

John  _ finally  _ sinks down on Alex’s cock, teasing the tip. This goes on for a few more minutes and Alex gets more and more frustrated.

“Papi, I’m close. Please,  _ please. _ ”

John pulls off and Alex wants to  _ scream. _

“We should probably head back to school, lunch is almost over. Finish yourself off. Meet you in the car!” 

John smiles and kisses Alex, leaving the other man almost completely naked over the bed with a hard-on.

-

“What the fuck, John?” Alex says as he gets in the car, dressed again.

“What goes around comes around, darlin’.” He starts driving.

“Is this ‘cause I teased you?”   
“Yeah. Maybe you won’t do it again now.” John smiles at him.

“Whatever. You’re a dick.”   
“You like it.”   
Alex crosses his arms and doesn’t speak for the rest of the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment for a free reply


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> john gets dick lol.

John was really happy. He’s really happy with Alex.

So clearly, things had to go wrong sometime soon.

John and Alex were sitting together on Alex’s couch and watching TV when Alex’s phone went off with a familiar sound. 

 

“Was that the- Grindr notification?” John asks.

“Oh, yeah.” Alex replies nonchalantly.

“Are you gonna get it?”   
“I guess, probably no one important, though.”

 

Alex picks up his phone and replies to the man’s “hey”. John notices messages beforehand.

 

“Looks like you two have been talking.” John says.

“Yeah, kinda.”   
  
_ Oh. _

John thought they were sort of committed to each other, more or less.

Alex didn’t, it appears.

 

“Have you two hooked up?”   
“Yeah, a few times.”   
  
John can’t ignore the jealousy that he feels.

 

“I’ve got to go, I think.” John says and gets up, leaving Alex’s side cold.

“Aw, why?” Alex looks upset.

“Just have to, grading and stuff.”   
“I get it, I’ll see you, John.”

 

John leans forwards and grabs both sides  of Alex’s face and kisses him deeply, not knowing if he can continue seeing him with the way he feels.

 

“Goodbye, Alex.”

-

John cries on his way home. Not sobbing, but a solid stream of tears are running down his face.

He needs to talk to someone.

He parks in his driveway and runs up the stairs, slamming his door behind him.

He pulls up Grindr and clicks on one of the first pictures he finds.

 

**yourdearJack:** hi

**davesthename:** hey, darling. How are you?

**yourdearJack:** really shitty. Let’s meet up.

**davesthename:** right to the point, i like it. When?

**youdearJack:** now. or as soon as possible. I’ll get myself ready.

 

John gives him his address and starts getting ready for the stranger coming over. 

He’s still crying.

-

John wakes up the next day with Dave still in his bed. He has to get ready for school, though.

He walks to the bathroom and looks in the mirror. His skin is littered with bruises and cuts due to the rough treatment last night, which was exactly what he needed.

Dave steps behind him and wraps his arms around John.

“Thanks for last night, Jack.”   
“Thank  _ you _ .” John smiles at him and pulls away.

“I’ve got to get ready for work. I’m gonna have to kick you out, sorry.” John frowns and hands him his clothes from the floor.

“Aw, okay. We should do this again.”

John just kisses his cheek. 

“I’ll see you.”

Dave quickly dresses and exits. John throws on a crumpled shirt from his hamper and jeans. It hurts him to walk due to the bruises everywhere and the limp.

-

John doesn’t want to get ready for anything today. He might just give the kids a study hall. Even if he wanted to teach, he has too much on his mind to do so.

The last person he wants to see walks in, of course.

“Did you get the grading done? You were in quite a rush last night.”

“Yeah.”

“What happened to your face?”

“Oh. Just some guy.”

He knows it’s childish, but he wants to make Alex jealous.

“Oh? There’s a guy?”   
“Yep.”   
“There was no grading to be done, was there?”

John looks away.

“Some, but I didn’t get to it.”   
“Okay.”

Alex walks out of the classroom, significantly more upset than when he entered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no clue where this story is going so im just causing conflict lol


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof ouch they fight

Being with Alex isn’t fun anymore.

It’s draining. It’s a competition.

They would get together at least twice a week and screw, making sure to flaunt the marks that other people left.

They both got colder and more aggressive to each other. They lost their friendship.

It was a war over who could make who more jealous.

John was looking over his lesson plans on a Sunday morning when he got a text from Alex.

 

**Alexander Hamilton:** Let’s go out to a club tonight.

**John Laurens:** Why?   
**Alexander Hamilton:** Might be fun. Might find some cute guys.

 

John huffs.

 

**John Laurens:** Fine. Around 8?

**Alexander Hamilton:** Sure, but the fun crowd doesn’t come in until 9 or so.

**John Laurens:** Send me the address to where you’re talking about. I’ll meet you.

**Alexander Hamilton:** Ok.

 

Lately, all of their conversations have been this way.

Flat as a lake.

Either way, it’s a new opportunity to show Alex what he’s missing.

-

John leaves for the club in an almost-too-tight navy shirt and salmon colored shorts that didn’t leave much to the imagination. He decides to let his hair loose from the bun he had it in before leaving.

 

The club is what he expected it to be. Very dark, very crowded. 

Him and Alex were sitting at the bar and talking about nothing in particular.

 

“It’s very quiet.” John says and looks around the roo.

“It doesn’t get fun until later, I swear.”

“It better.” John knocks back the last of his drink with a frown.

“Lighten up, John.” 

“I will when things get more fun.” Alex slams his drink down on the table.

“What’s been up with you lately, John?”

“What do you mean?”   
“You’ve been  _ so  _ bitter lately. I miss the guy who was always smiling and laughing. I’m done with your attitude.”

“You want the truth, Alex?”   
“Yes!”

The music turns louder and the lights go down, about time for the fun crowd to come int and start dancing.   
“I don’t have fun with you anymore, Alex. I was having such a good time with you but then you turned into someone I don’t know and it’s just  _ not fun.  _ If anyone has a right to be bitter, it’s me.”

“Oh,  _ I’ve  _ changed?”

“Yes! I was so happy with you, Alex. But then you started whoring around. I thought we had something. That Alex isn’t the one I knew.”

“I am not ‘whoring around’.  _ You  _ are. Always coming in with new marks from somebody new  _ every. Damn. day.”  _

“You started it! Did it ever cross your mind that I found other guys because I was trying to get over  _ you _ ?”

“John, I-”   
“Forget it.” John slams down his empty glass and walks into the crowd now that everyone had come in and started dancing.

He finds a man close to Alex with dark frizzy hair in a bun and gets close to him.

“Do you want to dance?”

“Sure.” The man smiles and John pulls him out on the dance floor, locking eyes with Alex as he does so.

-

John and this man, he learned his name was Lafayette, were dancing together the entire evening. John kept grinding up against Lafayette and glancing over at Alex every so often. Alex was staring at them the entire evening.

Lafayette turned John around until they were nose to nose.

 

“You keep staring at the boy at the bar. Do you know him?”

“Yeah, I do.” John moves his hands to the man’s waist.

“Is he your…. Boyfriend?”   
“No, no. We’re friends. With benefits, I guess. We’re fighting, though.”

“Oh.”   
There’s silence between them for a moment.”   
“Do you want to make him jealous?” Lafayette asks with a mischievous smiles.

“Yes, please.” John responds.

Lafayette leans forwards and captures John in a breathtaking kiss. They grab at each others faces and bodies and keep kissing for a few minutes, getting attention from others. John glances over at Alex, who is now scowling.

“Wanna go somewhere else?” John asks.

“Is this to make your friend jealous?”   
“No.”   
“Let’s go back to my place.”

Lafayette grabs John’s hand and takes him out with a smile, John glances over at Alex once more and smiles before he exits.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls comment so i can be validated


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof ouch more angst

John wakes up in a comfortable bed the next morning. He turns over, expecting to see Lafayette, but no one was there.

“Laf?” He calls out.

“I’m in the kitchen!” Lafayette says back to him.

John smiles and gets out of bed, putting on a large t-shirt he sees on the floor that comes right above his knees. He walks into the kitchen and sees Lafayette making something on the stove.

John wraps his arms around Laf’s waist.

“Good morning, baby.” John whispers into his neck.

“Morning. I made you some breakfast, but I’ve gotta leave for work soon.” He nods towards a plate, but John suddenly isn’t hungry.

“Laf, what time is it?”   
“Around 10, why?”   
“Shit.  _ Shit.”  _ John scrambles to the bedroom to get his own clothes.

“What’s wrong?”   
“ _ Work.  _ I’m almost 3 hours late!”

He gathers his things puts on pants before leaving.

“Thank you so much for everything, Laf. I’ve got to leave.”

“Wait, where do you teach?”

“Harbor View High School.” 

“John?”

“I drove you here.”   
“ _ Shit.” _

“I can drive you to school, if you’d like?”   
“Yeah, that’d be great.”   
-

“Laf?”   
“Yeah?”   
“Hand me your phone, please.”

Lafayette does so and John puts his phone number in.

“I’d like to see you again.” He says as he puts the phone down.

“Me too.” Lafayette smiles.

“Shoot me a text, okay?” Johns says as they’re parking.

“I might.” Lafayette winks and kisses John on the cheek before John getting out.

-

John was texting Lafayette all day. He didn’t make his classes do anything since his earlier classes just went to study hall.

 

**Lafayette:** Hello, John. :)

**John Laurens:** Hey there, handsome.

**Lafayette:** How’s it going?

**John Laurens:** It’s okay. Work sucks, would rather still be with you.

**Lafayette:** Is that so?

**John Laurens:** Of course.

**Lafayette:** May I take you to dinner sometime, John?

**John Laurens:** I’ll think about it. 

**John Laurens:** Sure. :)

**Lafayette:** Score!

 

John puts his phone down while smiling. He then realizes something, his car is still at the bar.

 

**John Laurens:** Can I ask a huge favor?

**Lafayette:** What is it?

**John Laurens:** My car is still at the bar, is there any way you could drive me there around 3?

**Lafayette:** I don’t get off of work until 6, I’m very sorry.

**John Laurens:** It’s okay. I’m sure I can find someone else to drive me. Text me when/where you want to get dinner! :)

 

John walks out of his classroom, leaving his students to whatever they were working. He didn’t want to, but he only knows one other person who knows where he needs to go.

He walks to Alex’s classroom but Alex leaves as soon as he’s about to reach the door. So, John follows him. Into the bathroom.

He waits awkwardly for him to finish, surprised that Alex didn’t notice him walking behind him.

Alex walks out, sees John, and makes a beeline to the farthest sink from him.

 

“Alex.”   
“You’re talking to me now?” Alex rolls his eyes while washing his hands.

“I need a favor.”   
“Oh, that’s rich.” He laughs grimly.

“Seriously, Alex. Can you please drive me to the bar from last night after school?”   
“You assume I’m going there since I’m always ‘whoring around’?” Alex dries his hands.

“No, no. That’s not it. I forgot my car there last night. I can’t go home without it.”

“What about your boy toy from last night? Why can’t he do it?”   
“He has work.”   
“Great.”   
Alex starts to leave.

“So, can you drive me?”

“Yeah, fine.”

-

John goes to Alex’s room after school lets out.

“You ready to go?”   
“Yeah. Thanks again for this, Alex.”

“Mhm.”

The car ride is long and awkward.

Alex eventually parks close to John’s car but doesn’t take the key out.

“There you go.”   
“Thanks.”

Alex leans forward and kisses John softly, John pushes him away.

“Alex, I-”   
“Go.”

John looks at him for one second and leaves to get into his own car.

Alex drives out, fast.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i don't get 10k kudos in 2 seconds im gonna make someone in the story go to the hospital


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woomp there it is

Well, that was awkward.

John was driving back to his place and thinking about Alex, and how that was probably the last time he’d ever kiss him.

He’s also trying to understand what Alex’s train of thought was when he decided to kiss John.

His phone buzzes in his pocket as he’s parking.

 

**Alexander Hamilton:** I’m so fucking sorry, John. I don’t know what I was thinking. I’m sorry I keep fucking things up.

 

John ignores it and walks inside. He has dinner plans to get ready for, anyway.

-

Lafayette picks John up around 7 from his apartment.

“So, where are we going?”   
“It’s a surprise.”

John chuckles and grabs his hand over the center console.

Lafayette pulls into a parking spot for the park. He jumps out of the car and opens John’s door for him.

“We’re gonna walk around the park?”   
“No.”

John waits behind the car as Lafayette searches in his backseat for something. He eventually takes out a large wicker basket.

“We’re going to have a picnic.” He kicks the door closed and grabs John’s hand with his free one.

They sit down on top of a small hill overlooking the entire park.

Lafayette pulls out some various snacks and sandwiches and a bottle of wine with two red solo cups.

“That’s classy.” John laughs

“Are you suggesting that I should have brought actual glass? Risk something breaking?! That’s insane, John.”

“You’re right.”

Lafayette pours them both a healthy amount and holds up his cup.

“To… something!” He says and tries to clink John’s cup, John pulls away.

“No. To us!” He smiles and finally clinks their cups together. Lafayette smiles in kind and they both take a swig of their drinks.

They sit on top of that hill in mostly silence, watching the dogs and children play as it gets darker.

It was peaceful and quiet until John’s phone rang loudly, causing both men to jump. He mouths a sorry to Lafayette and picks it up, from an unknown number.

“Hello?”   
“John?”   
“Yes, who’s this?”   
“It’s Eliza Schuyler.”   
“Oh, hey, Eliza! What’s up?”

“It’s about Alex.” John rolls his eyes.

“What about him?”

“He’s in the hospital.” John’s eyes widen and he grips the blanket beneath him.

“Wh- What happened?”   
“He crashed into a tree earlier tonight.”   
“Why?”   
“I don’t know! Just get over here. I know you two have been close, you could say, recently. He’d want to see you.”   
“I doubt that. He’s mad at me.”   
“Discuss your problems later, just get over here. I know about what’s been happening. He’d still want to see you.”   
“Fine. What hospital?”

“Mercy General. Get here quick, please. Don’t know when he’s going to come to. Bye, John.”

 

John sets down the phone and sighs.

“What’s wrong?” Lafayette asks and grabs his hand.

“My friend from the other night, he’s in the hospital.”

“Oh, I’m very sorry.” Lafayette frowns.

“I’ve got to ask a favor.”   
“Visit him?”   
“Please. I know it’s not the date you wanted but-”

“Say no more. Anything for you.” Lafayette kisses his cheek and they wrap things up and leave in the next 10 minutes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't drink and drive, kids.

John didn’t speak the entire way to the hospital.

He felt bad,  _ really  _ bad. Lafayette was kind enough to put their date on hold to go see Alex and John just wasn’t speaking.

Hopefully he understood why John wouldn’t want to.

“John?”   
“Yes?”   
“What’s the name of your friend?”   
“Alex.”   
“If you don’t mind me asking, what happened between you and Alex?”

“Oh. Well, It’s complicated.”   
“You don’t have to get into it, if you don’t want to.”

“It’s okay. You should know. We’ve worked together for a few years and were good friends. I had a Grindr account and we found each other on it. I knew that it was him but he didn’t know it was me. We videocalled and, did stuff, every so often. I eventually told him that it was me and we started hooking up. I thought it was sort of a monogamous thing but he didn’t. I got really jealous. So we started hooking up with people a lot and so did he just to make each other jealous. Then we fought. We both said some stuff and then stopped talking. He’s pissed at me.”

Lafayette stayed silent for a minute.

“I’m sorry, John.”

“It’s okay. It’s my fault.” John wipes a tear he didn’t know had escaped. Lafayette says nothing.

They pull into a parking lot and walk into the hospital without a word. John walks up to the front desk and grabs Lafayettes hand.

“Good evening, gentlemen. What can I help you with?”   
“We’re here to visit someone?”   
“Who?”   
“His name is Alexander Hamilton? I don’t know where he is.”

She types something into the computer.

“Your name is?”

“John Laurens.”   
“Your guest?”   
“Gilbert Lafayette.” Lafayette chimes in.

“Okay… He is in room 305C.”

“Thank you so much.”   
“Have a nice day.” The lady smiles and turns back to her work.

Lafayette releases John’s hand and they take the elevator without speaking to one another.

They stop before entering Alex’s room.

“Are you gonna be okay?” Laf asks.

“Yeah.”   
“Should I be in there?”   
“Maybe? He might not be happy to see you there but the company might be nice.”   
“Alright. Just tell me if I need to leave.”   
“Okay.”   
John kisses Lafayette’s cheek and they walk inside.

“Hey, Eliza.”

“Hi, John. How are you?”

“Alright, you?”   
“I’m okay. Who’s this?” She nods towards Lafayette.

“This is Lafayette.”   
“Hello.” Lafayette smiles and puts out his hand, Eliza ignores it.

“Is this the one you met at the bar?”   
“What?”   
“Alex told me you met someone at the bar.”   
“Well, uh, yeah.”   
“Oh, okay.”   
Eliza’s face scrunches up.

John looks over at Alex. He’s not in good shape. He has tubes coming from his nose and mouth and multiple unidentifiable cords from his arms and chest.

“How is he?” Lafayette asks.   
“Can’t you tell? Not good.” Eliza rolls her eyes. She is  _ not  _ a fan of him.

“So do you know what happened to him. Like, was he just distracted or what?”

“I don’t have an idea, really.”

A nurse walks in at that moment while John sits down.

“Good evening.” The nurse smiles at them and begins to check Alex’s vitals.

“Hello, I’m John.” John stands up again.

“How are y’all?”   
“Okay, very worried about Alex.”

“He’ll be fine. He’s doing pretty well as of right now.”   
“That’s good.”   
“Do you know why he crashed into the tree? Was he distracted?”   
“Well I won’t lie to you, there was alcohol in his system. We assumed that’s the reason for it but we won’t be able to get the full story until he wakes up.”

“Oh.”   
“Yeah. He’s very lucky it wasn’t as serious as it could’ve been. Many drunk driving incidents end up a lot worse. Mostly death upon impact.”

“Do you know when he’ll wake up?”   
“No telling at the moment. What’s most important is that we keep him stable, whether he be awake or not.”

“Okay. Well, thank you.” John smiles again.

“You’re welcome.”

She leaves the room again and John wipes the smile off of his face.

“When are you going to leave, Eliza?”   
“Probably in a few minutes. There’s still work tomorrow.”   
“I think I might call off to stay with him.” Eliza glares at him.

“So now you care about him?”   
“I always did, Eliza. He’s my friend.” John almost yells.

 

“Whatever you say.”   
“I care about him, always have. I’m not gonna leave. He’s one of my best friends.”   
Eliza doesn’t respond. She rolls her eyes, grabs her coat, and leaves without another word.

“John?” Lafayette asks and puts a hand on John’s shoulder.   
“Yes?”

“I’ve got to leave soon too. Do you need a ride home?”

“It’s okay. I can find someone else to drive me. I’m gonna stay here.”   
Lafayette sighs and kisses the top of his head.

“Call me if you need a ride back to your car.”   
“Okay. Thank you, darling.”

“Anything for you.”

Lafayette leaves and John sits down in the seat closest to Alex.

-

John couldn’t sleep.  
He wasn’t sure if it was because the hospitals chairs weren’t comfortable or because of worry.  
Probably both.  
It was around 2 in the morning now. John has almost finally been able to nod off but he was disrupted by a noise coming from Alex. Suddenly, he’s wide awake.  
“Alex?”  
He got a groan in response and grabbed Alex’s hand.  
“Alex. Wake up.” John pleaded. He stands up and leans over the hospital bed, scanning Alex’s face.  
“John?” Alex says weakly and opens his eyes. John’s free hand shoots out and finds it’s way to Alex’s cheek.   
“Alex!”  
“Where am I?”  
“You’re in the hospital, Alex. You crashed your car into a tree.”  
“Oh.” Is all that John gets in reply. He smiles.  
“What’re you smiling for?” Alex says.  
“Nothing. Just you.”   
“Did I say something funny?”  
“No. You’re just silly.”  
“I’m gonna go back to sleep.” John hums and rubs his thumb against Alex’s cheek.  
“You do that. I might too.”   
“M’kay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls comment bb


	14. Chapter 14

John woke up only a few minutes before Alex.  
“Good morning, Alex.” He says when he sees Alex’s eyes flutter open.  
“Morning.” He says. He rolls over to his side with a groan.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Like I got hit with a truck.”  
“It was actually a crash.”  
“It’s an expression, John.” John laughs and brushes piece of hair away from Alex’s face.  
“Are you the only one who’s visited so far?”  
“No. Eliza was here but she went into work.” John thinks it’s best not to bring up Lafayette.  
“John, why are you here?”  
“What? Why wouldn’t I be here?”  
“I was terrible to you. You shouldn’t care with all I’ve done.”  
“I still care about you, Alex.”  
“Good morning, y’all!” A nurse walks in with a smile.  
“Good morning.” John says.  
“Oh, honey. You shouldn’t be lying on your side. Glad to see you’re up, though!” She tsks at Alex and helps him onto his back.  
“How are you feeling today?” She asks while she begins to change one of the bags of fluids he was hooked up to.  
“I hurt.”  
“Probably! Quite the crash. We’re gonna put you on some painkillers today, though. Speaking of-” She turns to John.  
“Since he’s still in a lot of pain his dosage will be very high at the beginning. He’ll be real loopy and probably won’t remember a lot of conversations. So if you’ve got anything to say that you want him to remember, speak now or forever hold your peace. Should kick in about 5 or 10 minutes after administered.”  
“When is it going to be administered?”  
“Just was, that was the bag I just hooked up.”  
“Oh! Okay.”  
“Yep! Call me if you need anything.” With a smile, the nurse left.  
“So, anything you want to say, John? Before I’m all hopped up on painkillers?”  
“Nope. Anything you want me to ignore when you’re hopped up?”  
“Anything embarrassing, please. Scratch that, ignore everything I say.”  
“No promises.”  
“Whatever.”  
Alex nods off again after a few minutes but wakes up after about 20 minutes.  
“John!” He says with a dopey smile.  
“Hey, Alex.”  
“You’re nice.”  
“Thanks, bud.”  
“You’re pretty, too!” John laughs.  
“Thanks.”  
“I wish I was pretty like you.” Alex pouts.  
“Aww, don’t say that, Alex.”  
“It’s true. You’re reeeeal pretty.”  
“You’re pretty too, Alex.”  
Alex whips an arm out and slaps John’s face in a way that was probably supposed to be loving.  
“Thank you, John!” He smiles for a second but then pouts again.  
“What’s wrong now?”  
“I’m not gonna do better than you, am I?”  
John is speechless and blushes.  
“Don’t say that, Alex. You don’t know what you’re saying.”  
“No no no no no! You’re the best I had. I threw it away!”   
A tear comes from Alex’s face and he looks at John.  
“I’m so sorry, John.”  
“Don’t apologize.”  
“You’ve moved on, haven’t you? With that bar guy?”  
“Alex, I-” John sighs. “You should go back to sleep.”  
“So it’s true.”  
“You need rest.”  
Alex sighs and goes back into sleeping position.  
After a few more minutes, the nurse walks in again.  
“Out like a lightbulb on these painkillers.” She chuckles and fiddles with some of the equipment.  
“Can I ask you something?” John says.  
“Of course! What is it?”  
“When someone on the painkillers is talking all loopy, is it true? Do they know what they’re saying?”  
“Well they don’t know what they’re saying as in the won’t remember it, but for the most part they know what they’re talking about. They just don’t realize they’re talking about it. Why?”  
“He just said some stuff. Wasn’t sure.”  
“Okay, sugar. As always, call me if you need anything!” She smiles and leaves.  
John leans back in his chair and pulls out his phone.

John Laurens: Could you get me to my house soon?  
Lafayette: Of course, dear. Be there in a few.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment to give the sweet southern nurse one (1) kiss on the forehead


	15. Chapter 15

Lafayette came to get John a few minutes later.

“Has Alex woken up yet?” Lafayette asks once they’re both inside the car.

“No.” He lies and buckles up.

“Do you know when he will?”   
“Not yet.”

The rest of the car ride to John’s place is quiet. Lafayette pulls in and looks at John.

“I can walk you inside, if you’d like.”   
“I’m okay.”   
“Are you sure?” He frowns.

“Yeah. I just need to be alone for a while.”   
“Okay. Call me if you need to.” He leans across the dash to kiss John’s cheek but John dodges it, getting out of the car.

“Bye, Laf.”

“Goodbye, John.”   
John gives a sad smile and walks into his apartment, kicking off his shoes and laying in his bed.

He lays there staring at his ceiling for a few minutes before pulling out his phone and staring at the last message that Alex had sent to him.

 

**Alexander Hamilton:** I’m so fucking sorry, John. I don’t know what I was thinking. I’m sorry I keep fucking things up.

 

John stares at it for a few minutes and frowns before sending a message.

 

**John Laurens:** I’m sorry I ignored you, Alex. I hope you know how much I care about you. I don’t know if you have your phone or not but I just wanted to let you know. I don’t know how to say it without sounding weird to your face. I’ve missed you. I still miss you. I’ll visit you again soon.

 

John takes a quick shower (only after an hour and a half long nap) and changes into clean clothes before getting in his car to drive back to the hospital.

He doesn’t bother checking with the front desk and makes a beeline to Alex’s room. 

Alex was sitting straight up in his bed eating some gross-looking hospital dinner. He perks up and smiles when he sees John.

 

“Hey, Alex.”   
“Hey there, John!”

 

John walks further in and sits down in the seat next to Alex.

 

“Did you take the day off?”   
“Yeah, wanted to make sure you weren’t gonna get lonely during the day.”   
“Are you going in tomorrow?”   
“Maybe, I don’t know yet.”

“John.”   
“Yeah?”   
“You’re going in.”

“I just want to make sure you’re alright.”

“I’ll be fine.”   
“Okay…”

 

They sit in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes as Alex eats his dinner.

 

“Alex, can you tell me what happened? Like, why were you drunk driving?”

Alex sighs.

“Well, I dropped you off near the bar. I was really upset about- everything, I guess. So I went in, had a few drinks and then left. Now, I’ll remind you I was upset. Very drunk. I don’t know, at the time it just seemed right. So when I was about to hit the median, I wasn’t paying attention. When I snapped back into reality, it wasn’t too late to turn but, I don’t know, I just didn’t.”   
“Alex, were you trying to kill yourself.”   
“I don’t know. I was drunk and my judgement was bad.”   
“You decided not to turn, why?”   
“I- I’m not sure. I’d really rather not talk about it anymore. I’m sorry.”   
“It’s okay. Sorry for pushing.”

 

They sit in yet another uncomfortable silence.

 

“Hey, John?”   
“Yeah?”   
“Did I say anything embarrassing while I was on those painkillers?”

John stays quiet for a second.

“I did, didn’t I?” Alex begins to look worried.

“No! No, nothing out of the ordinary.” John laughs awkwardly.

“Good.”

 

They make smalltalk for the rest of the evening. John makes sure that he doesn’t let anything else negative slip into the conversation in order to keep Alex happy. 

Alex drifts off around 8:15.

John knows that it’s probably creepy or weird to anybody else, but he just watches Alex. 

Alex looking neither hyper nor angry for once in his life.

Alex slightly tossing and turning every few minutes.

John always having to sweep Alex’s hair off of his face and out of his mouth.

Everything Alex, John takes in.

He decides that he needs to leave around 9. He gets up and looks at Alex once more.

He leans forward and kisses Alex’s forehead before leaving, a few tears coming out.

 

He gets into his car and pulls out his phone to send a message.

 

**John Laurens:** I can’t do this anymore. I can’t see you anymore. I’m sorry for everything. Thank you for the memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment who you think the message was to lol


	16. Chapter 16

Well, it was over. John wasn’t sure if it was a relief or not that he sent the text but it’s too late to unsend it. So, it was over.

He didn’t want to leave Lafayette but he couldn’t deny his feelings. He hasn’t gotten over Alex. Lafayette was so sweet to him and John felt terrible about leaving him but it just wasn’t fair to him.

 

**Lafayette:** What do you mean you can’t see me anymore?

**John Laurens: I** t’s not fair to you for me to stay with you.

**Lafayette:** Please call me.

 

John sighs and hits the call button.

 

“John, what do you mean?”   
“I can’t be with you, Laf.”   
“Why? I thought we had something.”

“There are just some things I can’t explain. Listen, you are so sweet. One of the sweetest guys I’ve met. You’ve treated me so well, but-”   
“It’s because of Alex, isn’t it? You still have feelings for him, don’t you?”

“Laf, I-”   
“Answer me, please.” Lafayette sounded desperate, sad, and angry in one tone.

“I- Yes. I still have feelings for Alex. I’m so sorry.”

“Okay, then. Goodbye, John.”

 

Lafayette hangs up before John can say anything else. Tears threaten to fall but he manages not let them.

John doesn’t rest easy, but he rests nonetheless. 

-

The school day passes by slowly. John mostly ignores what’s happening around him, but not much is happening anyway.

All he can think about is going to see Alex. He misses him so much. He wants him out of that goddamn hospital already. He wants things to go back to normal. 

Finally,  _ finally,  _ it’s the end of the school day.

John almost breaks out into a sprint to get to his car but restrains himself.

He speeds to the hospital.  **(a/n: don’t speed kids, unless you want to end up like alex, i’m just trying to show the rush)**

He finally pulls into a parking spots and gets inside.

He doesn’t run while he’s in the hospital because that’s common courtesy, but uses some sort of speed-walk to Alex’s room.

Much to his dismay, they’re not alone.

 

“Good afternoon, Eliza.”   
“Hey, John.” She smiles.

“Who’s this?” He acknowledges the lady next to Eliza.

  
“Oh, this is my sister, Angelica. She came to see Alex.”   
“Nice to meet you, John.” She holds out her hand and John shakes it.

“Nice to meet you too.”   
“Where’s your boy toy?” She frowns and crosses her arms to John’s shock.

John snaps his head to Angelica.

“You told her?”   
“Not my faults. Can’t help what Alex rants about while he’s on painkillers.” She shrugs but smirks. He turns back to Angelica.

“Well, Angelica. I broke up with him. So, doesn’t matter.” He smiles and turns to Alex, taking the seat next to him. Alex is laying there with wide eyes, staring at John.

“How are you feeling, Alex?” He smiles fondly at him.

“I- I’m fine. You broke up with Lafayette?”

“Yeah, I did.”   
“Why?”   
John sighs.

“We can talk about that later, just not in front of others if that’s alright.”

He glances at Eliza and Angelica who seem to be staring into his soul.

“Oh. Okay.”

“Yeah.” John smiles and wipes hair from Alex’s face.

“How was work?”

“It was fine. Boring without you if I’m being honest.”

“That’s flattering.” Alex laughs. 

“So, when will you be out of here?”   
“I don’t know, really. From the sounds of it, before Saturday. If everything goes well, that is. They seem to have found a fracture in one of my ribs and maybe one small one on my arms that I didn’t feel because of the painkillers but they can always send me out with a cast. Hopefully on Thursday, though.”

“That’s nice.”   
“Yeah!” Alex smiles and it takes everything in John to stop staring.

“When will you be back to work?”   
“The day after I get out.” Alex laughs.   
“As long as you’re feeling up to it, I guess.”

“Thanks for encouraging his bad behaviours.” Angelica chimes in which earns her foul looks from both men. Luckily, Eliza notices the tenseness of everyone.

“Angelica! How about we go home for a while.”   
“We just got here, Liz.”   
“Let’s go home!” Eliza smiles and grabs her sister’s hand, pulling her out from the room.

“Angelica definitely has a strong personality.” John laughs.

“You could say that! She’s a hard ass.” 

“Yeah. So, why did you break up with Lafayette? You seemed happy enough.” Alex says, pretty eager to hear.

“Well, it’s complicated. I was really happy with him. He’s really nice. But, I have feelings for someone else. More than I had for him.”   
“Who would that be?”   
“I think you know.” John smiles.

“I want to hear you say it.”

“Save me the embarrassment, please.”

“Fine.” Alex smiles.

“But, when you get out of this hospital, may I take you out to dinner?”

“I guess.” Alex shrugs and smiles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment sorry updates are taking longer ahhhhhh


	17. Chapter 17

John would do this every day. Go to work and watch the clock tick for hours on end. Then, finally go see Alex.

On Thursday, he walks in to the hospital an absolutely  _ beaming  _ Alex.

 

“Hey, Alex!”   
“John!”

“You look happy.” John smiles and takes his normal seat.

“I am! Guess what?”   
“What?”   
“I’m getting out of this god forsaken place tomorrow!”

“Yay!” Alex holds out his arms.

“Come hug me!” He says with a smile.

“Are you sure you’re not still on pain meds? You’re being strange.”   
“I’m just happy!”

“Okay, then!” John laughs and accepts Alex’s hug.

They hold each other for few moments and Alex mumbles something that John can’t quite make out.

“What was that?” John pulls back.

“Your hair smells nice.” John just laughs at him.

“Could I ask you a favor, John?”   
“Of course, what is it?”   
“Could you drive me home tomorrow? Since, ya know, my car is totalled.”   
“Yeah! Won’t be able to until after school, though.”   
“Yeah, that’s fine.” 

Alex reaches over to John and grabs his hand with a smile. John squeezes his hand and sits down, staying with him for most of the rest of the night.

-

The next school day went by even slower than the ones before.

John almost sprints out of his room once the bell rings but gets stopped by another teacher.

 

“Can’t run out today, John! Teacher’s meeting today.”    
“Burr, I’m about to go pick up Alex from the hospital. It’s his last day.”

“That’s wonderful!”   
“Yeah! So, I’ve got to go.” Aaron winces.

“I’d love to let you, but you’ve got to get that approved by Washington. Just watching out for you. C’mon!” Burr winks and heads towards the conference room.

John sighs and pulls out his phone, walking slow to the conference room.

 

**John Laurens:** Sorry, Alex but there’s a teacher’s meeting. Will be late to pick you up. :( Still don’t know if you have your phone or not yet. See you soon!

 

John sends it as he’s walking in the door and walks up to Washington. He puts on his best smile.

“Hello, Sir!”

“Hello, Laurens. How are you?” He doesn’t look up from his binder.

“I’m decent. Can I ask a huge favor?” 

Washington sighs and looks up, taking off his glasses.

“What is it?”   
“So, as you know, Alex has been out at the hospital.”   
“Yes?”   
“Well, he’s getting out today! And I was put in charge of picking him up. The longer he stays, the more he pays.” 

(John isn’t sure if that is true or not, but he says it anyway.) 

“So, I was wondering if I could miss today’s meeting to pick him up?” John does his puppy-dog eyes at Washington and smiles. George rubs his temples and sighs.

“Yes, that’ll be fine.”

“Thank you so much, Sir!” John beams.

“When will he be back?”

“He said as soon as he can, so probably tomorrow!”   
“That’s nice, we’ve got some catching up to do.” George smiles for what John thinks is the first time in his life. Apparently, attendance is what really makes him happy.

John speed-walks to his car, luckily without any stops this time.

He gets in the car and heads to the hospital for what is hopefully the final time.   
When he gets into Alex’s hospital room, Alex is standing! 

Well, standing on crutches. With a sling.

 

“Ready to go, Alex?” John smiles at him from the doorway.

“I was born ready.” Alex smiles back at him.

“Do you have any stuff?”   
“Nope. Everything is still in what’s left of my car. Except for my phone, but it’s at Eliza’s.”   
“Alright. Do you wanna get that before I drop you off?”

“No, she said she’ll drop it off for me. Now, let’s get out of here before I lose my sanity.”

They laugh and John gets Alex into his car with a struggle. But, they made it.

The drive was filled with John recapping everything at school. There wasn’t a lot to be said, but it was a short drive anyway.

John pulls in and parks, getting out of the car quickly to help Alex out. 

Alex walks to his door and opens it.

“Do you not lock your door?” John asks.

“Usually I do, but the one time I spend a long time in a hospital, I don’t.” He shrugs and walks inside.

Alex stands on one side of the doorway and John on the other.

“Wanna come in?” Alex asks with a smile.

“Sure.” John steps into Alex’s space and carefully puts his hands around Alex’s waist, letting the door close behind him.

“So, about that date.” Alex says, resting his forehead against John’s.

“What about it?” John chuckles.

“How about tomorrow? Maybe just stay in, watch some movies, I don’t know.”

“That sounds perfect.” John kisses Alex’s forehead.

“And John?”   
“Yeah?”   
“If we’re gonna do this, I want to let you know that I’m gonna be with  _ you.  _ No one else this time. I’m sorry I ever did that to you. I thought you were too good to be just mine earlier, so I was saving my heart from you being with other guys.”   
“Me too. We’ll be each other’s, I guess.”   
“That sounds like a plan.” The both laugh quietly and John kisses Alex’s once more before they part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment even though this chapter is shit lol


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so fucking long i have been busy and uninspired

Even though it wasn’t the smartest idea, Alex went into school the next day.

John picks up Alex early in the morning to get him into school before everyone else so he could settle in.

Once he got his things in order, he comes into John’s classroom and takes a seat, resting his crutches on the one across from him. John sits on the desk he’s leaning his crutches on and rests his head on his hands.

“I’m glad you’re back, Alex.”   
“So am I. The hospital sucked ass.” Alex laughs.

There was a moment of silence.

“So, any other pressing news I should know about before the school day starts?” Alex asks.

“You say as if anything happens around here.”   
“So, no?”   
“No.”

The bell rang, signifying the start of the day. Alex sighs and struggles to stand up with his crutches. John helps him get up and walks him to his classroom. Before he leaves, he kisses Alex’s cheek.

“Call me if you need anything, Alex.”

“I will. Thanks, John.”

~

Closer to the end of the day, John texts Alex.

 

**John Laurens:** Can I have dinner with you tonight?

**Alexander Hamilton:** Sure! What were you thinking?

**John Laurens:** Maybe we could stop at the store so I can cook something for you?

**Alexander Hamilton:** Sounds perfect.

**John Laurens:** I can’t wait to see you.

**Alexander Hamilton:** I’m right across the hall, John.

 

John leans back in his chair and looks across the hallway into Alex’s room, Alex was looking ot his door and smiling.

 

**John Laurens:** You’re hot

**Alexander Hamilton:** Oh, shut up. I’ll see you after school.

~

At the end of the day, John meets Alex in his room and helps him pack up his stuff.

“Are you ready to go?” John smiles.

“Yeah, are we still stopping at the store?”

“If that’s okay with you?”   
“Sure is.”

Alex smiles and goes out the door with John.

They get to the store in about 5 minutes and John helps Alex inside with an arm in the crook of the other man’s back.

“I’m not  _ that  _ fragile, John.” Alex laughs and he grabs a cart.

“If you told me earlier I would’ve taken my arm away.” 

“That would’ve been a shame.” Alex winks.

“Whatever, nerd.”

They walk through the aisles together as John figures out what he’s gonna cook (pasta, classic date food). Alex stops and turns away from John in the middles of one of the aisles.

“Alex, where are you going?”

“I’ll be right back, meet me at the cereal aisle!”

John waits for him for about 5 minutes before Alex comes back down the aisle, crutch-ing as fast as he can. He lifts up an arm while still moving and throws a package at John, falling flat on his face with a yell.

John runs up to him and lifts him up, leaning him against a shelf.

“Alex! Are you okay?”

Alex just nods and sniffles a little bit.

“No, you’re not. You’re crying!”

“Let’s just go.” John watches a tear go down Alex’s cheek.

John frowns and gets Alex’s crutches for him before going back to his cart and picking up the package from the ground. Then, he starts laughing.

“You did this for a package of fucking  _ fudge stripes?” _

“Shut up, let’s check out.”

John stifles his laughter, seeing that Alex is still crying and clearly upset.

The car ride to John’s is silent and so is the walk inside.

Once inside, John puts on one of Alex’s favorite shows (Planet Earth) and goes to make dinner, laying Alex down on the couch and kissing his head.

Dinner takes about 30 minutes to cook and heads back into the living room with two plates. Before he can say it’s ready, he notices that Alex had fallen asleep on the couch.

He smiles fondly and sets the plates back down in the kitchen. He then curls into the spot on the couch in front of Alex that wasn’t taken and falls asleep, making sure to set an alarm so they wouldn’t wake up late for school.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls comment


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry i suck at updating

* **_fast forward a month or so bc i can’t fuckin write_ ** *

 

John walks into the teacher’s lounge to get another cup of coffee between 3rd and 4th period and sees Eliza sitting in one of the chairs.

 

“Hey, Eliza!” John smiles and heads toward the coffee matching.

“Hey, John.”

“What’s up?”   
“Not much, I’m getting ready for the Snowball Dance.”   
John turns around after starting a new pot of coffee.

“What dance?”   
“I’m trying to pull off a winter formal type thing.”

Eliza then perks up with a sweet smile.

“While we’re on the topic, we need more chaperones. What are you doing this Friday?”

“Nothing, probably spending the night in.”

“With Alex?”   
John blushes.

“Probably.”   
“Doubt that.” She chuckles and slides a piece of paper over with a list of people who had signed up to be chaperones. Alex’s name was at the top.

“Oh.”   
“Did he not tell you? He texted me yesterday to sign up.”

“No, he didn’t. You can put me down though.”

Eliza just glances at the pen near John. John sighs and scribbles his name on the paper.

“Alright, bye Eliza.”   
“Thanks, John. Bye!”

John walks back to his classroom after picking up his coffee, noticing that Alex isn’t currently in his room.

 

**John Laurens:** Hey, Alex! Just saw you were signed up for Eliza’s dance. So am I!  Where are you?

 

It was at this time Alex strolled into his room, phone in hand.

 

**Alexander Hamilton:** In your room.

 

“Heya.”

“Hey, Alex.” John smiles up at him.

“So you signed up for the snowball dance?”

“Yeah! Mostly to impress a boy.”   
  


Alex rolls his eyes.

 

“Lucky boy. I’ve gotta get to class, John.”   
“Sounds good. See you later?”   
“Definitely. Still on for dinner tonight?”

“Yeah.” They smile at each other before Alex walks out.

-

The day passes quickly. The two decide to meet at Alex’s place for dinner. John pulls up to the door and knocks on the door but it easily pushes open. He smiles as he hears some bluesy music playing from the kitchen. He follows the sound to find Alex swaying to music while stirring something on the stove.

 

“Hey, there.” John smiles and leans against the doorway.

 

Alex turns around and smiles at John. 

 

“Hey, John. Dinner’s just about ready, you can just sit down and I’ll bring it to you.”

“Sounds good.” John kisses Alex and sets his things down by the door, taking a seat at the table.

It takes about 5 minutes for Alex to comes back in with plates of food (chicken and rice) and 2 glasses of wine. 

“Breaking out the wine? Something special happening?” John chuckles.

“Maybe.” Alex smirks and takes a bite of his food.

John raises an eyebrow and starts eating.

 

They eat their dinner while talking about their days and cracking jokes. Once they are both finished, Alex stands up and walks out.

 

“Where are you going?” John asks.

“Be right back!” Alex yells back.

John shrugs to himself and takes a sip of his wine.

Alex walks back in a minute later with a rose in hand.

 

“Alex, what are you doing?” John laughs.

“John Laurens.”   
“Yes?”

 

Alex gets down on one knee.

 

“Alex, what the fuck are you doing?” He’s laughing, more nervous than before.

“John Laurens, will you do me the honor of accepting this rose, and becoming my… date the Eliza’s winter dance thing?” Alex smiles widely.

John blushes and takes the rose, setting it down on the table.

 

“Stand up, idiot.” He smiles.

Alex does so and John follows, wrapping his arms around Alex’s neck.

 

“Yes, a thousand times yes.” John laughs and kisses Alex deeply.

Alex picks John up, John wraps his legs around Alex’s waist and pulls away.   
  


“Let’s go upstairs.” John whispers, Alex nods and smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls comment or something i am so unmotivated

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me if I should continue??


End file.
